The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by Unwritten.25
Summary: Collection of drabbles usually centered around songs from Moulin Rogue! Glee/HP verse, with Ravenclaw!Kurt and Gryffindor!Blaine. Written around the premise that Blaine is in love with Kurt and that there is a glee club for all houses.
1. diamonds are a girl's best friend

Heads turned as Headmaster Dumbledore stood. His eyes twinkling madly, he was dressed in flashing pink and purple robes with decorative songbirds, he looked particularly mad that evening.

"Dear students," he said, "tonight we have a special gift for you all. The Hogwarts Glee club has been working on a routine that they would be pleased to share with the student body." There were cheers from various students (the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors mainly) and disinterested clapping and (from some) even outright boos (mostly from the Slytherins, if one decided to notice such things). "Now, before our dinner appears as it does every night, may I present . . . New Directions."

The lights immediately dimmed dramatically. Some of the younger girls screamed and giggled together, but the rest of the hall fell silent. Then a spotlight appeared, focused on the ceiling. Excited chattering broke out as everyone realized that someone was _being lowered from the ceiling_. It was hard to tell who it was from the height, but most people assumed it was Rachel Berry, the well-known Slytherin star of Glee. But as the person lowered further, it became apparent that they were, in fact, not Rachel and, surprisingly, not even female.

_"The French are glad," _sang Kurt Hummel, Ravenclaw diva extraordinare, clad expertly in, of all things, a dark green kilt and a collared white shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the neck open to show collarbone, _"to die for love. But I," _he added, a smile starting to unfurl on his face as he was brought closer and closer to the ground, _"prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels."_

Music, bright and poppy and a complete contrast to the slowness of the tone before, started as Kurt's feet touched the ground. His hip cocked, showing off his outfit, he started to sing:

_"A kiss on the hand might be quite continental,_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend."_

Behind him, various Glee members were filling in, adding their voices to his. The girls were all dressed up in very fine Muggle dresses, although all of them were showing more leg and neck than usual. The boys were dressed as Kurt was, although in pants instead of a kilt.

_"A kiss might be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat,_

_Or help you feed your pussy cat."_

Kurt moved over to the Ravenclaw table, singing mournfully to Wes and David, who were, in that order, glaring at him and trying to stifle laughter:

_"Men grow cold as girls grow old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end."_

_He tossed his hand, abandoning his sad facade._

_"But square cut or pear-shaped_

_These rocks don't lose their shape!_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend."_

"Tiffany's," Kurt half-whispered to some Muggleborn Hufflepuff fourth years, who giggled at the reference. "Cartier's . . . ."

Moving back swiftly to the front, Kurt was joined by all the girls in Glee club. Behind them, the boy danced to a simple two-step, adding backing vocals when necessary.

_"'Cause we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl."_

Fromt the left side, the Glee club director, Professor Schuester appeared. He was wearing an old-fashioned jacket and a top hat, which actually looked rather dashing on him. Behind the girls, the boys started to approach. Kurt whirled around and blew kisses at them.

_"Ah, come and get me boys," _he sang teasingly, _"Black Star, Ross Cole," _he whirled to face Schuester, pulling him in by his tie until he was singing in his face, _"Talk to me, Will Schuester, tell me all about it!" _Releasing Schuester, he turned towards the front again._"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer,"_ he sang.

Schuester took Kurt's old place amongst the girls, singing with them,_ "But diamonds are a girl's best friend."_

Kurt turned towards them, smiling, _"There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're-"_

_"Awful nice," _Schuester finished for him.

_"But get that ice or else no dice!"_

The girls started in on the chorus together:

_"He's your guy when stocks are high_

_But beware when they start to descend_

_Oooh, diamonds are a girl's best,_

_Diamonds are a girl's best_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend."_

Kurt started moving towards the Gryffindors. Blaine Anderson, he saw, was watching him with wide, amused eyes. Kurt's smile widened and he made a beeline for Blaine. He stopped in front of Blaine, tipping his head up so he was singing right into Blaine's face.

_"'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses,_

_Diamonds are a girl's . . . best . . . friend."_

Kurt continued to keep his hold on Blaine's chin as the music died, and it was only Blaine's hand pushing his gently away that brought him, blinking and bewildered, back to the Great Hall, where people were standing and applauding. Blushing a little, he made his way to the front of the room to take his bow. He determinedly ignored Blaine's stare boring into the back of his neck.


	2. elephant love medley

"Sweet Merlin, he's coming over here! Kurt!"

Kurt look up in annoyance. "Tina, what are you-" he fell silent as he followed her line of sight. Blaine was making his way over to the Ravenclaw table, a determined look on his face. "Oh _shit,_" he said, ducking his head so Mike blocked him from Blaine's immediate view. "What is he doing now, that idiotic Gryffindor?"

"Um, Kurt?" Tina said after a moment. "He's got his friends with him. You know, Nick and Jeff? And," she added, with growing horror, "Wes and David are going them, oh sweet Morgana's tits, Kurt he's going to-"

"Sing to me," Kurt finished for her, just as Blaine approached him, his friends gathered behind him. By now the Great Hall had noticed what was going on and had quieted down, everyone peering over each other to see what was going on.

"Kurt," Blaine said solemnly, though his eyes were bright and the beginning of a smile played at the end of his mouth. "I was-"

"Blaine, whatever you're thinking of doing-" Kurt started, looking around at the now avidly watching student body. He could feel a blush working its way up his neck. He didn't mind attention - hell, sometimes he went out of his way to get some - but this-this-whatever it was Blaine was doing, was new to him, and he felt awkward and out of his depth.

Blaine's smile blossomed. "Love is a many, splendid thing," he said quietly. Kurt's eyes widened, then narrowed. He was sure he recognized that from somewhere . . . . "Love lifts us where we belong! All you need is love!"

Kurt's mouth dropped open. Merlin's balls, he thought. "Blaine-" he tried, but Blaine began singing:

_"All you need is love! All you need is love!"_ Blaine looked at Kurt pleadingly. _Sing with me,_his eyes said. Kurt bit his lip . It was a song that he'd loved since he was a child. He'd always dreamed of singing it with someone he loved. He eyed Blaine, then sighed. _Why the hell not, _he thought, looking at the students surrounding them. He smirked a little. Might as well give them a show.

_"All you need is love-"_ Blaine started, but Kurt stood and interrupted him.

_"Love is just a game."_

Blaine's smile brightened until he was beaming. _"I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me-"_

Kurt moved away from the Ravenclaw table, a coy expression on his face. _"The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee."_

Blaine got down on his knees, gesturing dramatically. _"Just one night! Give me just one night!"_

Kurt shook his head, still coy. _"There's no way, if you can't pay!"_

Blaine stood and grabbed Kurt's hand, smiling as he sang. _"Just one night! One night in the name of love . . . ."_

Kurt patted Blaine's hand and pushed him away. His coy expression melted into something more gentle as he sang, _"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you . . . ." _He started to turn away.

Blaine grabbed his shoulders and whirled him back. _"Don't! Don't leave me this way."_ He drew Kurt in closer, until their foreheads were almost touching, and sang softly. _"I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way . . . ."_

For a moment they stared at each other. Kurt drew away sharply, remembering that it was his line. For a brief, flustered moment, he couldn't remember what it was. Then, _"You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs,"_ he sang, turning to address the students, all of whom were watching them avidly.

Blaine came up on his side. Kurt could hear the smile in his voice as he sang, _"I look around me and see that it isn't so."_

_"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs-"_

_"And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know . . . . So here I go . . . Again!" _To cheers and laugher, Blaine jumped on top of the Hufflepuff table. Nearby Hufflepuffs were grabbing their plates and goblets, trying to keep them from being crushed or knocked over.

_"Love lifts us up where we belong!"_ Blaine sang to Kurt, his eyes full of amusement as he lifted his arms dramatically. _"Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!"_

Kurt frowned at him, trying to maintain character, even while he inwardly wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Blaine was. _"Love makes us act like we are fools."_ He gestured to Blaine to make his point and the students laughed. _"Throw our lives away, for one happy day . . . ."_

Blaine jumped back down, capturing Kurt's hand in his once more. _"We could be heroes!"_Kurt raised an eyebrow incredulously. Blaine smiled, a little sheepish. _"Just for one day . . . ."_

Kurt poked him in the chest with his free hand. _"You . . . you will be mean,"_ he said.

"No, I won't!" Blaine protested, laughing.

_"And I," _Kurt said, ignoring him, _"I'll drink all the time!"_

Blaine tried to draw Kurt in. _"We should be lovers." _Kurt could hear whispers and titters raging around the Great Hall. He ignored them.

_"We can't do that," _Kurt said, attempting shyness.

_"We should be lovers . . . and that's a fact."_ With his arm around Kurt's shoulder, he turned them so they were both facing the student body.

Smiling, Kurt sang,_ "Though nothing would keep us together . . . ."_

Blaine's smile matched his, _"We could steal time . . . ."_

Blaine's arm dropped from his shoulder. Instead, Blaine entwined his fingers with Kurt's as they sang together:

_"Just for one day._

_We could be heroes, forever and ever."_

Blaine's friends, who Kurt had forgotten about, starting singing with them, adding a depth to the chorus that hadn't been present with just Blaine and Kurt singing. It made them seem bigger, and more powerful. Kurt felt almost giddy on the feeling, drunk on performing and singing.

_"We could be heroes, forever and ever! _

_We could be heroes-"_

Then, Blaine's voice rising above everyone else's as he bent to a knee, still holding Kurt's hand, his eyes strangely serious. _"Just because I will always love you!"_

Kurt, feeling strangely flustered, sang quietly, a contrast to Blaine's bold outcry, _"How wonderful life is, now you're in . . . ."_ Blaine joined him, standing back up, his eyes bright and lovely and too much for Kurt to handle,_ "the world . . . ."_

The Great Hall was silent for several long moments after they trailed off. Then there was sudden, thunderous applause. Kurt could hear a, "Bravo, bravo!" coming from the Slytherin table, and it sounded suspiciously like Rachel, and he could see Mercedes and Tina and Mike all beaming at him, and even Finn Hudson, Golden Boy of the school was clapping hard-

Kurt felt like he could fly. Blaine's hand was in his, the school was roaring for them, and nothing in the world could ever bring him down.


	3. one day I'll fly away

Kurt leaned moodily against the wall of the Astronomy Tower, staring down at the green grass below. The day was calm and clear, the exact opposite of Kurt's emotions. Kurt snorted. Nature was a bitch like that.

"Kurt?" Kurt tensed, but didn't turn. "Rachel told me you were probably up here . . . ."

"Rachel needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut," Kurt snapped. "Especially where you're concerned. You do realize she's got a huge crush on you, right? If she wasn't dating Finn, I have no doubt she'd try going after you." Kurt finally turned and eyed Blaine as he finished climbing up the stairs, an amused look on his face.

"Doubt it," he said casually. "She has two gay dads, as she likes to tell everyone. She knows how to respect sexuality."

Kurt snorted, turning again. "Didn't look like it during the last Glee party," he muttered, remembering Rachel drunkenly pulling Blaine into a very sloppy and enthusiastic kiss.

He could hear the smile as Blaine said, "Well, were both drunk, Kurt."

"Hmph," Kurt said.

Blaine came to stand near him. "I heard about your dad," he said quietly. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know," Kurt murmured, tensing again. "He woke up and he's in stable condition, but he doesn't know how to look after himself, as this little incident has proved so wonderfully, and I like Carole but she hasn't been taking care of him for the past eight years and-" He shook his head. "I wish I could be with him. But Dumbledore only allowed me to be excused for the time he was in the hospital, not afterwards."

"He probably would've let you if you'd asked," Blaine mentioned, almost hesitantly, after a moment, the unasked question clear. _Why didn't you, if you're so worried?_

Kurt smiled bitterly. "I know my clothes may be decieving Blaine, but I'm not really that rich," he said. "Hogwarts takes up a lot of our money. If I want to support both myself and my dad, then I need to graduate from here with honors and get a good job, and the requires actually being at school. I'm behind enough just from the week I took off."

"But-" Blaine started, then stopped, biting his lip.

"But he's my dad and I should be there for him?" Kurt asked, almost sarcastically. He took in Blaine's upset face, sighed, and softened a little. "Blaine, he wants me to do well too. It's called being . . . I don't know, practical? Have Gryffindors even heard of that word?" That got Blaine to smile a little. "I need to do well here and find a good job and make a lot of money. That's what my future is."

"If you didn't have to do that," Blaine asked, almost cautiously, "if you could whatever you wanted-what would it be?"

Kurt sighed and looked away. "I don't do well with dreams, Blaine," he said tiredly. "I gave them up when I realized just how much being a wizard was costing my dad and how much I need to repay him. There's no point in wishing for what you can't have."

Blaine bit his lip. "If you-If you married well-"

Kurt snorted. "Marrying for money," he said. "I suppose it'd work. Not very romantic, is it? What a strange suggestion from a Gryffindor."

"Not just for money!" Blaine said indignantly. "But if you fell in love with someone with money and married them and were able to pay your dad back without getting a job you didn't want . . . . What would you choose to do?"

Kurt shook his head. "What's the point of this, Blaine? There's no way-"

"Just answer," Blaine said. When Kurt glanced over at him, he looked almost scarily intense.

Kurt knew the answer. It was what he'd wanted to be since he was five years old, and had continued to want until two years ago, when his dad had sat him down and gone over the cost of Hogwarts.

"An actor," he said quietly. "Or a musician. Or both, actually." He smiled a little. "I had a dream once of being on America's Broadway. I wouldn't mind that. You know there's a magical one? That sounds even more fun than the Muggle one . . . ." He stared out at the clear blue sky. "But it doesn't matter. I'm going to become a lawyer or a Healer or something and get rich."

"You can get rich acting," Blaine suggested softly.

"Not as easily," Kurt countered. He looked over at Blaine's face, his soft, warm eyes. "Go away, Blaine," he said, though it lacked any spite. "I need time to think."

Blaine stared at him for a long moment, then turned to leave. Kurt watched him go and then moved back to watch the sky some more.

_"One day I'll fly away,"_ he sang softly, _"Leave all this to yesterday." _He remembered Blaine's earnestness and sighed.

_"What can your love do for me?_

_When will love be through with me?_

_Why live life from dream to dream_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends . . . ."_

Kurt shook his head and turned to leave. He had exams to study for.


	4. you and me

"Alright guys, I know that we like to stay in our pop-rock bubble, but I think we need to broaden our horizons a little," Professor Schuester said, smiling at his gathered Glee club.

They met in the Room of Requirement every day after classes. After the War, the Room had become public knowledge, and many clubs now used it as a meeting room. Will loved it - the piano was always tuned, no matter how bad the weather got, and whenever they needed an instrument or sheet music, it was always there. Magic was wonderful sometimes.

"I was hoping we could delve into different genres today," he continued. "Anyone want to start?"

He was expecting Rachel to be first - she always was - but he caught Blaine's hand rising out of the corner of his eye, shooting up a second before Rachel's. Will waved at Blaine to speak, only a little apprehensive - out of all them, Blaine was the one who liked the popular songs the best, or so Will felt.

"I have something I'd like to sing with Kurt, if he's willing," Blaine said immediately.

Kurt, sitting by Mercedes and Tina, looked a little startled. Will, sadly enough, knew why: he was very rarely asked to do duets with anyone other than the girls next to him, and sometimes Rachel. None of the boys, as far as Will could remember, had ever asked to sing with him.

"If I know it, I'm amiable," Kurt said, adopting a haughty tone that didn't quite hide the pleasure in his face.

"You and Me," Blaine said, standing up, "from _Victor/Victoria_?"

Will vaguely recognized the name of the movie Kurt had mentioned his song from the last duets competition was from. Something about embracing both the male and female sides . . . The song had been impressive, and Will had made a mental look to check out the movie, but it had slipped his mind. He wondered if he should actually watch it, since it seemed like so many of his kids liked it.

Kurt hesitated for a moment, then stood. "You're sure you want to do that one?" he asked, an odd note in his voice. Blaine nodded happily, standing by the piano. Brad, from his position on the bench, looked up at him suspiciously. Will made a mental note to have a talk with Brad: sometimes the kids did need to stand near the piano.

"Do you mind?" Blaine asked Brad, gesturing for him to move.

Will wondered if Blaine had a death wish. Brad, to Will's surprise, looked from Kurt's pleased and wary face to Blaine's beaming smile and slowly got up. However, he stayed near the piano, hand on its cover possessively. Blaine, ignoring Brad's hovering, immediately sat and began playing a simple, happy tune. Kurt stood in front of the piano, arms crossed, and watched Blaine play. Blaine met his eyes, and at some silent signal they both began to sing, Kurt singing a higher harmony to Blaine's melody:

_"You and me,_

_We're the kind of people other people_

_Would like to be."_

Blaine stood, letting Brad return gladly to his piano, and took Kurt by the elbow, leading him gently from one part of the room to the other. He was attempting to do an old fashioned shuffle as he did, but he kept tripping over his own feet. Kurt, his eyes bright with laughter, had to keep helping him to his feet as they sang:

_"Wand'ring free,_

_We present the kind of picture _

_People are glad_

_To see."_

_"And we don't care that tomorrow comes with no guarantee_

_We've each other for company."_

Blaine stopped them in the middle of the room, facing Kurt so that they were singing at each other rather than the audience:

_"And come what may_

_You and me will stay together_

_Year after year."_

To the amusement of the entire room, Blaine got down at one knee, taking Kurt's hand pleadingly:

_Won't we my dear?_

_We'll always be you and me."_

Laughing, Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet. Blaine was smiling as well, and they began dancing around the room. Will hid a smile. Blaine really was a horrible dancer - not as bad as Finn, but close. Kurt, on the other hand, was graceful on his feet, even if he wasn't as talented as Brittany or Mike. They stopped in front of the room again, and while Blaine sang, Kurt whistled lightly:

_"You and me,_

_We're the kind of people."_

Kurt joined in the singing again, still a step above Blaine in a harmony:

_"Wand'ring free_

_We present the kind of picture people are glad to see."_

Blaine turned towards Kurt and stretched out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Kurt blinked at him with surprise for a moment, before smiling brightly. "I'd be delighted," he said.

They took each other's hand and started dancing, the old-fashioned three-step waltz. Will, from previous experience with the waltz, knew that Blaine started out leading, but he caught when Kurt took over for him. He wondered if they'd ever danced together before, or if they just wanted to even out the score. Having never danced with a man, Will didn't know if it was normal to switch lead so easily. He imagined it was.

Still dancing, Kurt and Blaine sang together:

_"Come what may_

_You and me will stay together_

_Year after year_

_Won't we my dear?_

_We'll always be you and me_

_We'll always be you and me."_

They danced while the final bars played, then slowly broke apart. They looked a little dazed at the surprise, and Will couldn't help wondering, with some amusement, whether it was for the reception or the fact that they'd been dancing together a few moments ago. He also couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until they started dating. Much like Finn and Rachel a few months ago, Kurt and Blaine's attraction to each other was too obvious to ignore.


	5. come what may

Kurt frowned at the doors of the Room of Requirement then took a deep breath, gathering his courage. A hand slipped into his hand, and Kurt wondered if Blaine just appeared whenever someone thought about courage, because he always seemed to whenever Kurt was attempting his hand at bravery.

"We'll be fine," Blaine said into his ear. "You know they'll be happy for us."

"Why," Kurt hissed quietly, "did I let you convince me to tell our friends about our relationship via dramatic song again?"

"Because I'm a Gryffindor and we like big romantic gestures?" Blaine laughed. His hand tightened around Kurt's. "Come on," he said. "They'll be waiting for us."

Kurt sighed. "Alright," he said. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said, pulling him forward. "Your romanticism is killing me."

When they entered, everyone turned to look at them. Professor Schuester was already sitting amongst the students, as he often did during their performances. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking if Blaine and Kurt were ready. Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt shrugged. He was as ready as he was going to be. Smiling, Blaine turned to Brad, gesturing for him to start. As the opening chords began, Blaine saw Rachel's mouth drop and then a huge smile overtake her face. Blaine wasn't surprised she was the first to recognize the song.

He stepped forward, singing to Kurt:

_"Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I will love you until the end of time."_

Blaine took Kurt's hand, drawing him closer. He could hear whispers traveling across the Glee club, but he ignored them, focusing on Kurt's face.

_"Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day."_

Kurt smiled a little as he took over for Blaine, singing quietly:

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._"

Blaine joined in then, clasping Kurt's hand tighter in his own as they sang together:

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I will love you until the end of time."_

Hands still entwined, they turned as one to face the Glee club, who were all watching them with various amounts of shock on their faces. However, most of them also seemed to be smiling.

_"Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day._

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you . . . ."_

Kurt smiled, singing softly, _"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place . . . ."_

Blaine let go of his hand, holding him around the waist instead. Kurt leaned into the touch, draping his own arm around Blaine's shoulder. Pressed into Kurt's side, Blaine could feel every breath Kurt took as they sang out the final chorus:

_"Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day . . . ."_

Their friends were on their feet and rushing over to them before Brad had finished playing the final bars (much to Brad's disgruntlement). They were all talking at the same time, which made it hard to understand them, but Blaine caught a lot of "when" and "how" and "get it boy!" He buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, hiding his smile. Kurt's arm tightened around his shoulders and Blaine suddenly wanted to tell Kurt that he'd meant everything in that song, and that he'd been waiting his whole life to find Kurt and that he was never letting him go if he could help it. But that, Blaine felt, was something that was perhaps best confessed in private, no matter how much Gryffindors liked big romantic gestures.


End file.
